AdventureShane
Introduction Shane is a long-time veteran of Romecraft, having joined some time during Corondium. He played on Corondium and Frontier Island intermittently and wasn't an active member of the community until Legacy. While Shane was generally regarded as a good RPer and had achieved some minor roleplay rankings, he developed a very notorious reputation for his aggressive personality and short temper. His reputation peaked from Legacy to the 2014 reboot of Legends of Rome. He was regarded as being less aggressive in later servers. His long-term disappearance from the community lasted from around 2015 after the last Respublica server up until 2018. He is still at large to this day among the remnants of the Romecraft community. History Corondium It is mostly uncertain what Shane was doing on Romecraft during the Coro period, as there are no known screenshots or accounts of his activity during this period. Out of all the servers he played on, he probably the least amount of time on this one. All that is known is he most likely used the same Titus character and was in the Legion. He was briefly involved in some skirmishes against the HyrdAiken. Frontier Island Shane was only marginally more active on Frontier. He used his classic Titus Octavius character and was a member of the Legion first and then spent the rest of his time in Classis. He may have spent some time in SPQR but it is uncertain if this was during Frontier or Corondium. He was an adopted member of Rykurock's familia and lived in the family villa in the corner of the island, where their large wheat field was located. Shane's controversial reputation arguably had its origins on Frontier, where he had began speaking more, resulting in him getting in trouble more. He was minorly punished on one occasion for stealing a gold block from an abandoned cultist cave in the volcano mountain, and another time for an unknown verbal offense. This is the known extent of activity and actions done by Shane on Frontier. I remember being a part of some really huge events (back when Romecraft could actually fill up a whole server), and maybe one of the ending battles, but I'm not 100%. Aetas Antonine Shane was in the Legion and was one of the legionaries shown in the AA trailer on Youtube. He was involved in battles against both the Horde and the Picts. He was not a very good PvPer and surprisingly wasn't known for complaining about it. Shane was PvP killed by Picts on some occasions for exploring alone. He briefly joined one of the Pictish tribes under a new character. Shane vanished from the community long before the end of AA until the peak period of Legacy. Legacy (Note that my memory from most things on Romecraft is pretty spotty, especially around Legacy since I did so many different things it's all kind of gotten blended together at this point. I'm sure some of it is out of order but it should be close enough.) Shane's negative reputation reached its highest point on Legacy. He became much more active starting on Legacy. This increased activity is associated with his increased notoriety. His longest lasting character, Titus Octavius Merula was used on Legacy. This was the most fleshed out, more "official" rendition of Titus that Shane used up until 2014 LoR, when his character was killed. Shane joined Legacy in November 2012, playing in the Legio for a very short time until switching over to Classis. It's believed he played in the SPQR at one point before switching back to Classis again for the rest of his time on Legacy. Shane's character Titus was first an adopted member of the Tarpi Gens under Nate_Rush. He was in a family with Nate and Jaybirdey, and a few other members who were loosely active. The Tarpi Gens may have merged into the more prominent Romanus Gens, but this is uncertain. Titus was later adopted into the Romanus Gens with Atexur, Jaybirdey, Ricutza, and Beebono. The Romanus Gens was relatively successful and rich (although nowhere near the richest on the server), with all of its members in a variety of positions in either Legion or SPQR. Shane served as acting Optio at one point under Classis, which naturally led to a short-lived OOC conflict with Knightgaurdian13, pbo32, and a few other players. Shane did not achieve the rank of Miles (or whatever the Classis equivalent was) until Legacy, having only served in the Legion/Classis as a Tiro. His first and only promotion beyond Miles on Legacy was when he achieved the status of Clinicus in Classis under Nate_Rush as Medicus. At one point he may have also been a Lamiam but this isn't remembered. Shane also briefly served with Turma, also as a Clinicus. He may have vanished from Legacy some time after joining Turma or possibly switched back to Classis again before that. His character Titus had one child who was played by Cha_Laaad. Titus was flogged at one point for disrespecting the Aquilifer who was at the time played by marino94. The Aquilifer was a top member of the Ilius Gens. This event was a driving factor in his loyalty to the rebelling Classis faction led by Praefectus SolvedRumble. Shane was heavily involved in the Legacy Civil War both on an OOC and RP level, having been one of Solveds closest fellow IRP conspirators, and was one of the last rebels to return home even after the pardoning of all Classis rebels. He temp-RPed a praetorian guard under the service of the pro-rebel senators. He was killed in PVP almost immediately by the loyalist praetorians, who were using OP admin-created weapons (THIS POST WAS MADE BY CLASSIS REBEL GANG ™). Titus was part of the initial skirmishes with loyalist forces, as well as the failed rescue attempt to evacuate the injured Praefectus Classis from his town villa. Afterwards, he stayed in the snowy mountain fort made by the rebels until the civil wars end and the rebels were pardoned. Some time after the Legacy Civil War, Shane was a member of Turma. He spent alot of time around the frontlines around the horde city known as Heratium. Shane, Beebono, and Ricutza are the only ones known to have been to and fully explored Heratium before the final invasion and get out alive, as well as returning for other visits. This was not done in RP but only in OOC, as reporting their visits in RP probably would've meant they would get in trouble with the admins for visiting Heratium without permission. I'll just write the rest of the Legacy section in more casual terms to keep it simple, since the details are pretty weak in my memory. As far as I can remember, the civil war period was the height of my activity. I think I was active for a little while longer after joining Turma, but I think my activity dropped off some time around the time Legacy lost its official status from Stugace, which was when Legacy starting going downhill anyways. I know for a fact I wasn't around for the end of Legacy though, I had vanished completely by then. I was involved in plenty of different OOC and RP conflicts all around the Legacy period, ranging from refusing to catch leprosy from Renagade, to getting into several arguments with RAD over a variety of subjects. I was temp-banned on several occasions and kicked/muted more times then I can even count. All things considered though, I had a blast on Legacy. The Civil War was probably the most fun I've ever had on Romecraft. Building the perfect Domus, flying up above town on the glitched flying gates, the giant horde airship battles, the list goes on. Those were truly the glory days. For now, that's about all I can remember about my time on Legacy. Incursio Britannia WIP Romecraft Legends of Rome (2014 Stugace reboot) WIP Respublica WIP Disappearance (2015-2017) After the last Respublica server, Shane pretty much vanished from the community again for a long period of time, despite their still being large and thriving Romecraft servers in existence. Shane was blacklisted from some servers before even joining, which played a big part in this loss of interest. WIP Return and Bellum Sociale After a long-term hiatus from Minecraft and RP beside occasional visits back to the game to see what has changed, Shane returned. Some time in early 2018, Shane decided to see if any new Romecraft servers were still in existence. WIP Legends of Rome (2018 unofficial) WIP Romecraft: Britannia to present WIP Characters Titus Octavius/Romanus/Tarpi Merula (Coro - 2014 LoR) Appius? (Legacy and Incursio?) Brutus? (No idea, just remember having a Brutus character at one point in later servers) - Various others I honestly don't really remember any of my characters beyond Titus, the rest of them weren't particularly memorable or important to me. Servers I've owned two Romecraft inspired servers of my own. The first one was simply known as Legends of Rome (2018), and the last one being Romecraft: Britannia (2019). In the future, I plan to create full pages for these two servers. Even though they were very short-lived, I think they still deserve to be counted as part of the history of Romecraft.Category:Players